Esther
by Hermimi
Summary: Résumé: Un bracelet, une date, un coup de foudre. Tout ces éléments font qu'Esther se retrouve a une autre époque. Mais elle n'est pas là par hasard. Elle y est pour accomplir une mission des plus importante sur laquelle son existence dépend.SUSPENDUE
1. Prologue

Titre: Esther

Auteur: Hermimi

Résumé: Un bracelet, une date, un coup de foudre. Tout ces éléments font qu'Esther se retrouve a une autre époque. Mais elle n'est pas là par hasard. Elle y est pour accomplir une mission des plus importante sur laquelle son existence dépend.

Note : Pour ceux qui lisent La Malédiction de , je suis désolée qu'elle est en suspend indéterminé. J'ai commencer le chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à le compléter, par manque de motivation. Ceci dit, je ne l'abandonne pas. Juste me laisser un moment pour y revenir. Désolée de l'attente

Disclamer... Bon... dois-je vraiment le répéter... Que rien ne m'appartient mais tout revient à JKR qui a enfin terminer le tome 6 (Yipppeeee) Mais un jour vous verrez, je serai pas obliger d'écrire de disclamer pour mes propres histoires :-P

Bonne Lecture

-----------

Allée des Embrumes, 15 août 2011, 20h

Tout était calme cette nuit. Une nuit de pleine lune. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi tout était désert. L'Allée des Embrumes avait toujours été reconnue pour être malfaisante et personne de sensé n'osait s'y aventurer lorsque la nuit était tombée. Enfin, presque personne.

Disons tout simplement que Harry Potter n'avait jamais fait les choses comme les autres. Non seulement, avait-il vaincu le mage noir le plus puissant après Salazar Serpentard, à l'âge de 17 ans, mais était aussi le plus jeune des aurors ayant été accepté sans la formation de trois ans. Il avait monté rapidement les échelons et se trouvait maintenant à la tête de sa propre équipe. C'était sa fierté.

Mais son plus grand accomplissement, à ses yeux, restait sa famille. Après s'être ouvert les yeux, il était tombé amoureux de la plus belle fille de l'école. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait mit tant de temps à la remarquer. Peut-être étais-ce le fait qu'elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement ce qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, ce souvenir est confus dans son esprit. Comme si, ce n'étais pas encore arriver, mais qu'il le saurait pareille. Nah, c'est stupide. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils filaient le parfait bonheur. Le jeune couple avait décidé de suivre la tradition des Weasley et d'avoir une famille nombreuse et ils attendaient leur sixième enfant. Leur fille la plus âgée, Esther, venait d'avoir onze ans, le 31 juillet, en même temps que son papa atteignait les 32 ans.

Elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, un peu plus tôt cette semaine là et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle accompagnait son père sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry s'était volontairement proposer pour accompagner la jeune fille, afin d'éviter la longue et pénible marche à Ginny. D'ailleurs, il voulait gâter sa plus vieille avec un nouveau balais. Eh oui, elle avait hérité du talent de son père et de ses oncles, et comptait bien devenir LA plus jeune joueuse depuis un siècle, tout comme son père l'avait été. En bref, ils avaient passés une journée papa-fille et ils prenaient pour l'instant un repas rapide au Magicland Burger, son restaurant préféré.

Après être passés chez Florian, Harry se rappela qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour le bureau. Son habituel commis était entré en collision avec son balai sur un poteau de _félétone _Moldu. Il se retrouvait donc obliger de faire les commissions lui-même. Chargé de ses sacs, il prit l'étroit passage entre deux boutiques, dans un des coins sombres du Chemin de Traverse. Il prit Esther à l'écart quelques instant, la prévenant de ne pas s'éloigner, de ne parler à personne et surtout de ne toucher à rien.

« Promis papa! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc en direction de l'apothicaire. L'officier Champagne, un français d'origine, était arrivé avec une étrange substance. Harry l'avait aussitôt envoyé dans un laboratoire, mais rien de concluant n'était parvenue à identifier le rôle ou les composantes de la substance. Ils avaient donc suggérer à Harry d'aller consulter un collègue établit sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Peut-être pourrait-il l'éclaircir.

Pourquoi est-ce que cet endroit devait être aussi macabre. On croirait qu'il renferme un loup garou, un vampire, ou une quelconque bête de la nuit dans chaque coin ombré. _Cet endroit fou la trouille, _pensa Esther. _Je comprends pourquoi papa et maman préfère l'éviter._ Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était partir au plus vite.

Arg!

C'était quoi ce bruit?

Et ça? Étais-ce le bruit d'un grattement de griffes d'un loup garou sur la pierre?

Elle s'arrêta.

Un froissement de tissus. C'était celle d'un vampire, elle en était sur. Une envolée de chauve-souris passa au dessus de sa tête, poussant des cris perçant. Ce fut tout ce que cela prit pour perdre le peu de courage qu'il lui restait. Elle voulait se coller à son papa et ne plus s'éloigner. C'était trop froid comme atmosphère. Il y avait peut-être un détraqueur dans un des barils. Elle se retourna vers son père. Mais où était-il?? _Papa??_

« Je peux t'aider jeune fille? » Questionna une femme à l'allure de harpie. « Peut-être voudrais-tu une tête réduite pour commencer ta collection et effrayer tes petits camarades? » Ajouta-t-elle en en sortant une de sa poche la tenant par les cheveux.

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAA! Au secours, attends-moi. » S'écria-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Enfin, elle fut obliger lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un qui n'était nul autre que son père.

« Où étais-tu passée mon poussin? Je me faisait un sang d'encre. »

« Désolée. Je t'avais perdu de vue. »

« Allons-y nous y sommes presque. » Dit-il en lui pointant une boutique, à la vitrine crasseuse, et où l'enseigne représentait un chaudron qui n'était plus pendu que par un gond.

« J'aime pas cet endroit. »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui l'aime. »

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. La porte émit un drôle de croassement lorsqu'ils la poussèrent et un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans l'air lorsque le vent s'engouffra par la porte, ce qui les fit tousser.

« Il y a quelqu'un? »

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. Mademoiselle. Comment puis-je vous être utile? »

« Votre collègue, M. Euréka, m'a suggéré de venir vous voir au sujet de ceci… Esther, ne t'éloigne pas trop et ne touche à rien. » Ajouta Harry avant de se retourner vers l'apothicaire.

« Oui, papa. »

Elle se promenait, regardait les différentes substances qui flottaient dans les contenants en verre couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien contenir. Devant un pot qui semblait contenir un fœtus humain, elle songea finalement que c'était peut-être mieux de ne pas savoir et que c'était une bénédiction que les pots ne soient pas identifiés.

Un mouvement captura son attention dans le fond de la boutique. Elle aurait juré avoir vu des pieds en dessous du rideau. Elle s'approcha du voile mangé aux mites. Ils bourdonnaient comme le nid d'abeilles qui s'était créé dans la fenêtre de sa chambre l'été précédent.

D'ailleurs, elle avait bien rit quand ses oncles Fred et George s'étaient improvisés exterminateurs et étaient venu enlever le nid en vue d'étudier les diverses propriétés du miel et du venin des abeilles, en vue d'une quelconque autre farce ou attrape. Ils s'étaient retrouvés couvert de piqûres sur tout le corps. Définitivement, comme le disait si bien sa grand-maman, ils ne vieilliront jamais.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une petite bête, ressemblant étrangement à une fée, avec deux bras et deux jambes supplémentaire, en plus d'être couvert d'une épaisse toison noire, apparue devant elle. Elle sursauta à la vue du doxy et son pied se coinça dans un trou du plancher, la faisant tomber sur les fesses.

« Ouch! »

« Attention, là-bas! »

« Désolée, je suis tombée. »

Elle décoinça son pied et continua son exploration. Sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien et elle était toute égratignée_. Tant qu'elle n'enfle pas, ça devrait aller_, se dit-elle.

Un rayon de Lune filtrait à travers la vitre et se promenait le long du carrelage et frappait un petit objet brillant sous le comptoir. Elle se pencha et le prit. Un petit bracelet en argent, lettré. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait toucher à rien, mais un bracelet ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non? Elle le mit autour de son poignet droit et regarda les lettres former son nom. Secrètement, la date d'aujourd'hui s'était écrite à l'endos du bracelet ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir.

Elle retourna à l'avant de la boutique, retrouver son papa, qui concluait son affaire avec le vieux monsieur. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur, mais personne ne vit le coup d'œil malveillant que leur envoya le vendeur, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la boutique. Il avait vu la petite prendre le bracelet. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Elle jouait avec, le faisant tourner deux tours vers la droite, un vers la gauche, trois autres vers la droite. Un homme vêtu de noir passa précipitamment à côté d'eux et bouscula la jeune fille qui tomba dans les sacs et les barils devant une boutique d'objets magiques à l'allure bizarre. Son père l'aida à se relever et elle replaça une bouteille qui était tombé d'une étagère à l'extérieur de la boutique.

« Beurk, papa, c'est écrit, à consommer avant le 15 août 1997? T'étais encore à Pou… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry entendu avant que le vent se mette à siffler et qu'un éclair s'effondre sur sa fille. Lorsque la fumée eut disparue, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son ainée.

-----

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?? Review SvP


	2. Chapitre 1

Esther

Par : Hermimi

Le disclamer habituel s'applique

Hiya tous! Voici le Chapitre un de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il ne fait que placer une partie de l'histoire ainsi que le prochain est dans le même style. Mais après le chapitre deux, tout devrait débouler. Je m'attends à faire une dizaine de chapitre au total et une séquelle est en cours de développement dans ma tête, reste à voir si tout va se développer sur papier. En attendant, je vous laisse à la lecture.

RAR :

Voodan : Salut toi! Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir.C'est sur que ça encourage en recevoir !! –X-

Bartimeus : Continuation?? Ça existe ce mot la?? M'enfin!! Merci pour ta review! Et bonne lecture pour la suite!

Kazy : Ouais, je sais mais les fautes sont faites pour être corrigées. Pour l'instant, je me concentre davantage dans l'écriture de l'histoire que dans la grammaire et l'orthographe. Donc il se peut que certaines m'échappent. Elles feront l'objet de la réédition dès que j'aurai fini l'écriture. Mais merci pour ta review!! Et bonne lecture!

Magic-Pinky : Voir où elle va atterir? Il me semble que c'est un peu évident :P Mais bon, le doute est toujours permis. Voici la suite –X-

Virg05 : Hehe contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite!

Deedlit : Ouuuuuaaaaaaaaaa j'ai eu une review de Deedlit!! Je suis toute joyeuse :P!! Salut cocotte! J'espère que ça feel dans ton boute et que tu te meurs pas trop dans ton lab de 5hrs du vendredi! Moi, j'ai fini pour la journée :P :P :P C'est bien que tu sois tombée sur ma fic… Mouais… faut dire que t'es probablement celle qui en a lu le plus long après moi-même. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une bonne idée pour le chapitre 4 en allant au Cégep à matin ! Je te conterai ça maque tu reviennes. Hehe pour la rapidité d'esprit on repassera de mon côté… c'est pas mal rouiller et les toiles d'Araignées envahissent mon cerveau.. Il est temps de le réveiller un peu. Bon ok… Ça peut encore attendre quelques semaines :P Donc c'est pas mal ça!! Merci pour ta review!! Et lâche pas ton beau travail. –X-

Chapitre 1

_Voilà trois jours que je suis ici et que j'ai aucun repère quant à savoir qui je suis, où je suis et comment retourner chez-moi. Cet endroit me semble si familier et pourtant si différent. Je me sens étrangère dans un milieu familier. Et pourquoi ils portent tous ses vêtements qui sont passés de mode. C'était beau il y a quinze ans. Mes vêtements semblent venus d'une autre planète comparativement à ceux-là, mais disons qu'avec trois jours à errer dans la rue, ils commencent à être sales et déchirés par endroits. La différence ne se voit presque plus. J'aurais définitivement besoin d'une longue douche._

_Je survis grâce à quelques pièces que j'ai trouvé dans ma poche. Elles ne me sont utiles que sur ce Chemin de Traverse comme ils l'appellent. D'ailleurs, leur technologie de sorcellerie est un peu dépassée._

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'oublie tout? Est-ce que l'éclair qui m'a frappé m'aurait rendu amnésique? Je me souviens de certains détails, mais pas de tout. Je sais que je suis une sorcière, que j'habite en banlieue de Londres avec mes quatre autres sœurs ainsi que mes parents. Mais je ne me souviens pas de l'endroit, ni de leur nom, l'image de leurs visages est vague. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis, excepté que je m'appelle Esther et que je suis née le 31 juillet 2000 et que je suis une sorcière qui va à… Poudlard. Ouais c'est ça. J'ai retrouvé ma lettre dans ma poche._

N'empêche que dans ce monde, je suis seule. Je dois me débrouiller, trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien m'aider.

« Je veux revoir mon papa et ma maman!! »

----

« Ginny, va réveiller ton frère et dis lui qu'il se bouge un peu s'il veut venir au Chemin de Traverse avec nous. » Ordonna Molly.

« Tout de suite. »

On était le 18 août 1997. Les lettres de Poudlard de notre trio préféré, ainsi que celle de Ginny, étaient arrivées la veille. C'est pourquoi autant d'agitation régnait au Terrier. Faut dire qu'avec les jumeaux en visite, ce n'est rien pour inciter au calme dans la maison. Ainsi, tout le monde, excepté Ron, s'étaient levé à l'aurore, afin de pouvoir passer le plus de temps dans les boutiques. Mais bon, lors de ces moments, on attends toujours après quelqu'un. Et pour faire changement, c'était Ron, cette fois-ci… Mouais, ce n'est pas changement du tout…

Ron descendit les escaliers sur le radar après s'être habillé… probablement les yeux fermés, vu la façon dont sa chemise était boutonnée et dont son boxer dépassait largement au dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Ron, c'est bien beau la grasse matinée, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire dur. Allez arrange toi un peu. »

« Ouais, 'man »

Après que Ron se fut rhabillé avec un peu plus d'ordre, tous puirent prendre la poudre de Cheminette en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

À midi, lorsqu'une partie des emplettes fut faites, ils se rejoignirent tous sur la terrasse de Florian pour savourer un repas léger. Ils prirent donc place à une table, sur la terrasse afin de profiter du magnifique soleil.

---

_Je suis tannée d'être ici. Je veux rentrer. J'ai faim. Je m'ennuie des petits plats de maman! _

Notre petite Esther se sentait totalement perdu. En plus, elle avait peur. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle seule? Elle prit un journal en entrant dans le petit resto, qu'elle venait de croiser, avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table, croyant que cela pourrait l'aider. Elle s'assied donc et lu la première page :

_**Harry Potter, honoré suite à la défaite contre Voldemort.**_

Pourquoi ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose? Elle lut l'article. En y repensant bien, elle se rappela l'histoire que son papa lui racontait lorsqu'elle était petite. Un petit garçon qui avait survécu au maléfice d'un puissant mage noir à l'âge d'un an et qu'il avait terrassé lorsqu'il était en sixième année. Mais pourtant, c'était il y a longtemps… Pourquoi le récompenser à nouveau?

De nouveaux arrivants vinrent s'asseoir à la table d'à côté. Une madame rousse avec 4 adolescents, dont deux étaient définitivement les siens. Elle ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle pensa, durant un bref instant, les connaître, avant de changer d'avis. Elle ne les avait jamais vu. Mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance avec ces gens. Ils pouvaient peut-être faire partie d'une famille éloignée qu'elle ne voyait pas très souvent.

Elle referma le journal et cessa ses pensées lorsque le serveur vint lui porter sa frite. Elle prit le sachet de ketchup que le serveur avait déposé sur le journal. Ce qu'il cachait se révéla être d'une importance capitale. 18 juillet 1997

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais en 1997? C'est impossible. On ne peux voyager dans le temps que d'une semaine à la fois… pas de 14 ans… »

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir en se tournant vers elle.

« Est-ce que tu connais quelque chose aux voyages dans le temps? »

« Humm, un peu, mais tu devrais parler avec elle. » Ajouta le garçon en pointant une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés qui était assise à ses côtés. « Bien que j'y ait déjà voyagé, elle a davantage d'expérience que moi en la matière. Tu veux que je te fasse une place? »

Esther prit donc sa chaise, ses frites et son jus et vint s'asseoir entre le garçon et la fille. Elle se présenta alors comme étant Esther, avant d'entreprendre une longue conversation avec Hermione sur les voyages dans l'espace temps.

Elle était captivée par ce que la fille, qui se nommait Hermione, lui racontait. Cela semblait si compliquer mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de tout saisir.

« Jeune fille, où sont tes parents? » Demanda Molly.

« Aucune idée, je les ais perdus, il y a trois jours, lorsque je fus frappée par une éclair. Je crois que je ne suis pas près de les revoirs. »

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Selon ce qui est inscrit sur ma lettre de Poudlard, je devais être de la rentrée de 2011 et voilà que je me retrouve en 1997, avec, comme seul souvenir cette lettre et quelques pièces de monnaie. Je ne me souviens de rien sur mes parents, rien sur où j'habite, où je suis. Je suis sur que mon père doit être mort d'inquiétude… »

« Tu… Tu viens réellement de 2011? »

« Vous croyez que j'inventerais une chose comme ça? Ça ne me plaît pas de me souvenir de rien, de ne pas avoir d'endroit où aller, ni comment je peux rentrer à mon époque. »

« Le mieux serait peut-être de contacter le Professeur Dumbledore. Il pourrait peut-être trouver une solution. Je vais aller à la poste, le contacter. En attendant, vous restez ici. Je ne serai pas longue. »

Sur ce, elle se leva de sa chaise et partit d'un pas ferme en direction de la poste. Les autres ne cessaient de lui jeter un regard curieux. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour questionner la jeune fille, mais celle-ci l'interrompit avant même qu'elle puisse émettre un son.

« Ça ne sert à rien de poser des questions, je ne me souviens de rien, malheureusement. »

Un silence gêné s'en suivit. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Ni faire.

« Est-ce que vous croyez que je vais pouvoir aller à Poudlard pareille? » Demanda la jeune fille après un moment de silence.

« Oui, sans doute. » Répondit Ginny. « Je suis sure que Dumbledore va trouver une solution. Il finit toujours par en trouver une. »

Les adolescents se mirent à discuter sur les différentes possibilités qu'ils pourraient imaginer, avant de dériver sur ce qu'était Poudlard, à la demande de la petite. Ils ne virent pas, cependant, deux ombres sortir du passage menant à l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas, non plus, qu'une d'entre elles se dirigeaient vers eux.

« Bonjour tout le monde! Quelle belle journée! N'est-ce pas! »

« Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

« Oh Potter, excuse-moi, je t'avais prit pour quelqu'un d'amical! Moi qui croyais pouvoir m'asseoir et discuter tranquillement avec vous! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là moi? Définitivement j'ai trop pris de soleil pour la journée. Ça commence à affecter la capacité de jugement de mon cerveau. »

Esther marmonna quelque chose. Draco se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? »

« J'ai dit que j'étais surprise d'apprendre que tu avais un cerveau. Je croyais que c'était quelque chose qui manquait chez les blondinets dans ton genre! » (NdT : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de la communauté blonde du monde entier, je ne crois pas ce que j'ai écris là, c'était juste pour les besoins de l'histoire. )

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends espèce de sale petite… Weasley! Tiens, j'ignorais qu'il y avait deux filles dans ta famille. Je croyais déjà qu'elle… » en pointant Ginny « … était une erreur depuis plusieurs générations, alors là en voir une deuxième… On voit que votre famille descend de plus en plus bas. »

Draco s'approcha davantage d'Esther et l'observa attentivement.

« À y regarder attentivement, elle n'est pas comme si elle était une Weasley pure… Comme si elle n'appartenait pas à cette génération. On jurerait y retrouver des airs de Potter… Mais c'est absurde comme idée… À moins que vous soyez vraiment précoce. Quoi que je ne crois pas Potter physiquement capable de se reproduire. Beurk, j'ose même pas imaginer de quoi ça l'aurait l'air. »

Harry se leva de sa chaise mais Ginny le retint par sa chemise.

« Laisse tomber Harry. Tu lui fais plaisir en réagissant ainsi. » Lui souffla-t-elle.

« Oh comme c'est mignon! La futur madame Potter qui protège son 'tit copain. Ah! L'amour! Ça m'écœure. Bon, je crois que j'ai assez perdu de temps avec vous… Déjà qu'il va falloir s'endurer toute l'année… »

Il passa un regard de Esther puis vers Harry et Ginny. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle était d'eux, mais c'était impossible. Il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre une fille qui l'attendait un peu plus loin tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Draco devrait apprendre que dans le monde des sorciers rien n'est impossible.

« Vous croyez qu'il sait qu'elle n'est pas de cette époque?» Demanda Ginny après qu'il fut suffisamment éloigner.

« Non, » Répondit Hermione. « Il y avait trop de question dans son regard pour qu'il l'ait su. Mais admettez que sa théorie sur l'identité de ses parents semble, comment dire… coller à la réalité. »

« Quoi? Non, mais pas du tout! » Répliquèrent Harry et Ginny.

« Possible, mais ça ne me rappelle rien. » Ajouta Esther.

« Pourtant tout semble coller. Les cheveux roux, légèrement bouclés, les yeux qui tourne étrangement au vert, les taches de rousseur, sa petite taille, certaines de vos mimiques… On le jurerait. »

« Hermione, cesse de raconter des sottises! Ma sœur ne sortirait jamais avec Harry! »

« Oses-tu insinuer que je ne serais pas assez bien pour elle? »

« Les garçons, calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Vous attirez tout les regards! » Dit Hermione. « Non, non, tout vas bien monsieur, c'est juste un petit mal entendu, ils vont gentiment se rasseoir, sans problèmes. »Ajouta-t-elle en leur lançant un regard pesant de sens.

Les garçons se rassirent sous l'œil étonnée d'Esther. Cette fille, Hermione, les menait par le bout du nez.

L'atmosphère était de nouveau tendue. Plus personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Ils ne furent qu'interrompus par Molly qui revenait de la poste.

« Bon, j'ai envoyé une missive à Dumbledore. On devrait avoir une réponse bientôt. Pour le moment, Esther va nous suivre au Terrier. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre que l'on puisse faire. On ne va pas la laisser traîner dans les rues, ce n'est pas sain pour une fille de son âge. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver? Ah! Je n'ose même pas y penser. Allons-y, il commence à se faire tard. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le Chaudron Baveur pour prendre la poudre de Cheminette en direction du Terrier.

Reviews SVP!


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Esther

Par : Hermimi

Disclamer : La même chose encore et toujours.

RAR

Saphire Starlette : Contente que ça te plaise. Merci!

Colibri Noir : Toujours ravie de voir de nouveaux reviewer. Ca fait très plaisir! Merci de ta review.

Bartimeus : Je suis d'accord que l'histoire avance un peu vite. Mais je ne savais pas comment élaborer davantage la rencontre entre tous. De toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment un point crucial de l'histoire. . Disons que je ne veux pas m'éterniser non plus sur l'arrivée d'Esther puisque ce n'est qu'un élément légèrement secondaire. Bien qu'elle soit le déclencheur de tout. Enfin. Tu verrasÇa devrait s'améliorer par la suite. Je suis contente que ça t'aie tout de même plut.

Missannie : Contente que ça t'es plut. Mais ne te fâche pas… Elle va se souvenir qui seront ses parents… Un jour! Mais je n'en dévoile pas plus, c'est dans la continuité de l'histoire Merci pour la review. Bonne lecture!

Virg05 : Tient tient, je crois que je m'entenderais bien avec toi! Lol Malefoy intelligent ça se voit pas tout les jours. Mais tu me fais penser à de quoi que j'avais oublier. Merci!

Deedlit : Ouais en tu fais avancer mon histoire pas mal vite… je devrais d'ailleurs me mettre à l'écriture du chapitre 4… Ca commence à presser. Savoir la suite? Comme si j'allais te la dire… Mouais… tu connais pas mal déjà toute l'histoire. Menfin. Merci beaucoup pour ta cocotte et lache pas tes fics t'es la meilleure! –X-

Chapitre 2

Les jours se succédèrent et la date de la rentrée approchait.

D'une entente mutuel non dites, ils avaient décidés de ne pas reparler de l'incident qui s'était déroulé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais les esprits de Harry et Ginny ne cessait âs de fonctionner. Leurs regards se croisaient souvent, avant de regarder rapidement ailleurs en rougissant. Et si ce que Malefoy avait dit s'avérait vrai?

Malheureusement, l'amnésie de la petite ne semblait pas s'améliorer. On ne pourrait pas avoir une confirmation avant qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire.

Une lettre était parvenue un peu plus tôt cette semaine là, signée de la plume de Dumbledore. Il avait pu rassembler quelques fonts pour permettre à la jeune fille d'intégrer Poudlard sans problèmes. Il fut toutefois convenue qu'elle était sous la charge des Weasley tant et aussi longtemps quelle ne pourrait pas retourner dans son époque. On lui avait aussi attribuer ce nom, ce qui lui allait à merveille vu la ressemblance, et on la fit passer pour une proche parente.

Un bref passage sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Molly lui permit de s'acquérir de ses nouveaux articles scolaires. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à passer par le magasin de baguette puisque la sienne l'avait suivit.

Dès qu'elle l'avait achetéeà son époque, elle avait tout de suite voulu la mettre dans sa poche pour se sentir plus grande. Elle était une grande fille. Elle allait apprendre à se servir de sa magie. Enfin, l'expérience de l'achat avait été d'autant plus pénible puisque, comme son père, elle était une cliente difficile. Plus de 4 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrée dans la boutique jusqu'à ce quelle trouve la bonne. Le pauvre M. Ollivanders, déjà plus très jeuneétait éreinté et songea définitivement à prendre sa retraite au cours de ces quelques heures. Les jeunes étaient de plus en plus difficiles à satisfaire. Bref, elle sortit de la boutique avec une nouvelle baguette en bois de saule de 21cm et trois quarts, avecà l'intérieur, un mélange surprenant de larme de phénix, de poudre de cacao et de poussière d'étoiles.

La petite Esther ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas bien chez les Weasley. Elle s'était d'ailleurs très vite adaptée. Elle se sentait comme si elle était de retour chez elle. Les odeurs qui régnait dans cette maison lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Les deux semaines restantes s'écoulèrent rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent, trop rapidement au goût de certains, la veille du premier septembre. Les enfants passèrent l'après-midi à faire leur malles. Disons simplement que le mauvais temps à l'extérieur les avaient convaincu à faire de quoi de leurs corps. Bientôt, on retrouva cinq malles empilées près de la porte, prêtes à partir. Elles n'attendaient que leur propriétaire pour traverser la porte dès que le jour sera levé, le lendemain.

Molly achevait de ramasser la vaisselle de la collation qu'avait prit les enfants avant de partir se coucher. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara de Molly lorsque son regard tomba sur les malles. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'en avait pas vu autant empilées près de cette porte? Elle versa une larme, sachant que la vie allait être plus monotone à son retour de la gare. Comme cette ambiance vivante lui manquait lorsque les enfants étaient partis pour l'école. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle renifla doucement. Arthur vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine et l'enlaça.

« Encore une nouvelle rentrée» Dit-il.

« Oui, mais je suis contente. Je sais que cette année, ils seront en sécurité. Je ne serai pas inquiète à tout bout de champs à savoir si je vais recevoir une lettre m'annonçant qu'un d'entre eux à disparut ou bien à été tué par un de ses sorciers malveillant. Tout ce dont j'aurai à m'inquiéter sera leurs résultats ou encore de leurs mauvais coups. C'est bien d'avoir ce sentiment d'avoir la conscience légère. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Dit, Arthur. Est-ce que la petite Esther ne te semble pas familière? J'ai un étrange sentiment à propos d'elle. Comme si je la connaissait, mais qu'en réalité ce n'est pas possible. Tu crois que c'est possible quelle soit la fille d'un de nos enfants»

« Qui sait… Dans notre monde rien n'est impossible. Elle vient du futur. Il faut croire qu'elle n'est pas ici pour rien. Elle n'est pas tombée sur notre famille par hasard. J'en mettrait ma main au feu. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. Faut croire que cette année ne sera pas plus calme que les autres. » Ajouta Molly en baillant. « Je vais me coucher, tu viens. »

« Oui, oui, dans un instant. »

Arthur s'appuya sur la table un instant et regarda Molly monter l'escalier menant à leur chambre.

Oui, il avait longuement observer Esther. Il en était arrivé au conclusion qu'elle était bien de leur famille. La petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec Molly l'avait aidé à mener ses conclusions à bien. Il avait remarqué le bracelet que la jeune fille portait. Il n'était pas ordinaire. Le bracelet d'AMITE. La personne qui revenait dans le temps grâce à ce bracelet devait accomplir une mission pour pouvoir retourner à son époque. Il ne savait pas exactement comment tout ceci fonctionnait. Le bracelet était encore un prototype au Département des Mystères. Il ne savait pas non plus quel était la mission de la petite, mais il approuvait ce qui était pour se dérouler . Il savait qu'elle n'était pas là pour faire le mal. Restait juste à attendre pour voir ce qui allait se produire.

Arthur sortit de sa rêverie et monta l'escalier pour aller rejoindre sa femme.

-

C'est sous une atmosphère rengorgeant de tristesse que tous se levèrent le lendemain matin pour prendre le train qui les mènerait à Poudlard. Le ciel était toujours gris, mais ne menaçait pas de tomber.

C'est ainsi que les dernières courses de dernières minutes débutèrent. Les enfants courraient dans les escaliers chercher ce qu'ils croyaient avoir oublié. Ron montait chercher un autre poster des Canons de Chudley, alors que Ginny descendait l'escalier pour aller engouffrer son journal dans sa malle. Hermione fouillait dans sa valise afin de retrouver son livre de Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 7… Chose qu'elle ne trouvait à nulle part.

« Mais où il est ce livre? J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir mis sur la table de chevet lorsque je me suis couchée. »

« Lequel cherches-tu ma chérie» Demanda Molly derrière elle.

« Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 7. »

« Je crois que je viens de le voir dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Tu devrais aller jetter un coup d'œil. »

« Oh! Merci, Mme. Weasley. »

Hermione tourna le coin pour monter l'escalier, mais ne vit pas Harry qui redescendait avec sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du Maraudeur. Hermione et Harry se cognèrent l'un d'en l'autre et Harry tomba sur Hermione.

« Désolé» Répliquèrent-ils en même temps, avant de partir à rire.

Harry se releva et tendit une main en direction d'Hermione. Esther passa à côté d'eux et eut un regard mauvais en direction des deux mains jointes. Elle ignorait pourquoi ce geste la rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un geste amical pour aider une amie qu'il avait fait tomber. Alors pourquoi cela la dérangeait-elle autant?

-

On vit une longue voiture du Ministère de la Magie, semblable a une limousine Moldue, remonter l'allée menant au Terrier. Bien entendu, un traitement de faveur pour le héros mondial était de mise pour son retour à Poudlard.

Harry était gêné par tant d'attention, mais les autres aux alentours de lui en profitaient. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Esther étaient enchantés de pouvoir embarquer dans un tel véhicule. Il semblait si prestigieux. Tellement classe.

On mit les malles dans le coffre arrière et on s'assied à l'intérieur, sur les sièges en peau de dragon, profitant du confort de ce genre de véhicule. Harry, qui avait voyagé longtemps dans ceux-ci, regardait les autres qui ne s'en lassait jamais. La petite Esther semblait avoir un plaisir fou à jouer avec tous les boutons qui contrôlait divers parties du confort de la voiture. Elle se plaisait bien avec celui qui faisait monter et descendre la vitre en arrière du chauffeur. Bah quoi, c'est un plaisir que tous devaient expérimenter une fois en montant dans une limo… Combien de fois peut-on faire descendre et remonter la vitre avant que le chauffeur prenne les nerfs.

Le chauffeur tentait de ne pas se laisser distraire par cette vitre. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'honneur de conduire Harry Potter, le sauveur du mondeà King Cross pour prendre le train qui le mènerait à Poudlard.

À leur arrivée à King Cross, on vit une bande de gens qui attendait impatiemment l'arrivée du Survivant.

« C'est lui, c'est lui»

« Pas encore» Soupira Harry.

Le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir la portière. Harry, bien qu'embarrassé par autant d'attention, sortit le premier en agitant la main, suivit par Esther qui fit tomber plein d'interrogation sur l'assemblée… Une autre Weasley? Ensuite, débarquèrent trois autres héros de cette guerre, Ron, Hermione et Ginny et enfin par Molly.

« Ce sont eux»

« Monsieur Potter, parlez nous de votre vie maintenant. À telle changer depuis votre victoire contre Vous-Savez-Qui»

« Monsieur Potter, comment entrevoyez vous cette nouvelle année à Poudlard? Que pensez vous du faite que c'est votre dernière entrée»

« Miss Granger, quels sont les deniers ouvrages qui vous ont retenus votre attention ces derniers temps»

« Monsieur Weasley, comment se passe la vie maintenant? Est-elle plus facile»

Non mais y'en a qui ne manque pas de culot.

« Mme Weasley, s'agit-il d'un autre de vos enfants? Elle est totalement ravissante»

« Miss Weasley, comment est-ce de vivre aux côtés du Survivant»

À croire que tout le monde s'est donné le mot.

« Nous nous abstiendront de tout commentaire. Mais merci de vous être tout de même déplacé. » Répondit Harry en signant un autographe à une jeune dame.

La foule devenait de plus en plus dense. Les Moldus affluaient pour voir qui étaient la célébrité qui venait de débarquer. Se rendant compte qu'ils ne la connaissait pas, ils s'éloignait rapidement. Probablement étais-ce une autre de ces vedettes populaires au près des jeunes…

Nos amis finirent par se frayer un chemin avec leur malles en direction de la voie 9¾. Ils firent leurs derniers adieux à Mme. Weasley, lui promettant d'être bien sages et de ne pas faire de bêtise.

Ils prirent un compartiment avant de retourner saluer Molly par la fenêtre. Elle se faisait de plus en plus petite. Une nouvelle année débutait.

-


	4. Chapitre3

Bonjour à tous. Savez-vous quoi? Je m'impressionne… J'ai quand même fait deux chapitres sur deux histoires différentes en une seule journée. Sérieusement, c'est du jamais vu… Et dire que y'a une fic qui croupit dans le fond du baril depuis près d'un an… Enfin bref, la suite se fera peut-être attendre pour celle-ci puisqu'elle n'est pas encore écrite, mais je ferai de mon mieux le plus rapidement possible pour l'écrire, à moins que les calculs Algébriques et Vectoriel, en plus de mon Calcul infernal… euh non Intégral prennent trop de mon temps comme ils ont tendance à le faire ces jours-ci. Bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Tout est à moi, sauf ce qui appartient à JKR :P

RAR :

Virg05 : Tiens, messamble je viens juste de répondre à une de tes review :P (je parle dans Imaginez la famille parfaite) Hehe, mais je suis contente que tu ais lu celle-ci. Je suis d'autant plus contente que tu aimes ça. En espérant que la suite te plaira autant.

Colibri Noir : Ce qui va arriver à Esther… C'est encore vague dans ma tête. Il faudrait que j'écrive la suite afin de voir ce qui va arriver. Héhé. Ça devrait venir assez vite puisque je connais la fin et que cette fic sera relativement courte. Enfin, merci pour la review.

Saphire Starlet : Merci beaucoup pour la review

Missannie : Tiens une autre à qui je viens tout juste de répondre à sa review Tjs dans une autre fic. Mais je suis contente de voir que tu suis celle-là aussi! Enfin, tu vas avoir l'occasion de lire la suite de celle-ci aussi! Disons que je m'épate moi-même… deux update dans la même journée… Une chose rare dans mon cas… je crois même que c'est la première fois… Et sûrement une des seule. Allez bOnne lecture.

Bartiméus : Définitivement, j'ai des lecteurs fidèles. Youpi! Lol Ginny et Harry ensemble? Désolée de te dire que ça ne sera pas avant la fin, mais leur relation va se développer tranquillement tout au long de l'histoire Merci pour la review! Et bonne lecture

Deedlit : Encore toi? Mais c'est que tu es partout toi là! Sur le net, dans la vie et bientôt à TQS… Jte dis moi la la… Menfin, je ne me débarrasserait pas de toi T'es trop utile! Mouais,… ca sonne comme si je t'utilisais… Enfin, t'es une bonne amie On t'aime Kat! Malgré que tu m'as bien aidé dans cette histoire. Je devrais d'ailleurs m'y remettre bientôt… Je commence à être en panne de chapitre. Au secours. J'ignorais que tu voulais devenir poête… Moi qui croyait que c'était les plateaux de tournage qui t'attirais. J'ai hâte de voir ton nom au génériques de certains films et émission. Tu me diras dans lesquelles tu vas travailler make taille ton horaire, jveux voir si tu fais dla bonne job :P marchi pour la review. C'est très apprécié!

NinieLgume : Salut. Les chapitres sont cours, je le sais, mais j'ai de la difficulté à développer mon histoire… Si je m'aurais écouté, il n'y aurait peut-être que 3 chapitres au total donc. Mais merci tout de même pour les encouragement

Beru ou bloub : 1/2 : Merci et bonne lecture.

Beru ou bloub :2/2 : Je suis d'accord, mais bon, faut croire que la célébrité à certains côtés que l'on ne peut pas ignorer un manné… Merci pour les review.

Allima : 1/3 : Attends make elle l'apprenne… Tien d'ailleurs, j'ai aucune idée comment elle va réagir… ou comment elle va l'apprendre… Merci de m'y avoir fait penser!

Allima :2/3 : Malefoy? Intelligent? Plus qu'il ne le pense parfois, mais rassure toi, ça ne devrais plus arriver dans cette histoire Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir un million d'Yeux qui me fixe avec une expression de colère que je n'aime pas voir… Tout de même, merci de la review.

Allima : 3/3 : bah koi? Je dirais pas non d'avoir un autographe d'Harry :P... Mouais, dans mes rêves peut-être. Héhé, tiens, je crois que tu ferais de la bonne compagnie à Ginny et Esther… Elles non plus n'ont pas aimé le coup où Hermione tombe sur Harry Merci pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

Le voyage en train se déroula sans anicroches… À part un petit accrochage avec Draco alors que Hermione et Ron allèrent dans le compartiment des préfets. En effet, ils se firent recevoir par un claquement de porte et par un vague « C'est occupé, revenez plus tard! »

Il semblait que Monsieur était occupé avec sa nouvelle conquête. Miss Champagne était une franco-canadienne, la correspondante de Pansy et venait terminer sa septième année à Poudlard. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir lâché lorsque le trio en compagnie de Esther et de Ginny, entrèrent dans la salle après le long voyage en train. Ils s'embrassaient encore.

« Malefoy, on veut manger tantôt! Ait un peu pitié pour l'estomac des autres! » Ajouta Ron en passant près de la table des Serpentards.

« C'est pas parce que tu n'es pas capable de t'affirmer auprès de la Sang-de-Bourbe que tu dois empêcher ceux qui ont un couple d'en profiter! Va donc voir plus loin si j'y serais pas!» Répliqua le blondinet avant de retourner à sa tâche si passionnante pour lui.

Cette fille le rendait dingue!

Après un bref discourt de la part de Dumbledore, ce fut le temps de la répartition.

Le Professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle portant l'habituel tabouret à trois pattes ainsi que Choixpeau Magique. Harry fit un sourire confiant en direction de Esther.

L'amitié inter maison s'était modifier à la suite de cette guerre. Les Serpentards acceptaient, désormais d'être mêlés aux autres maisons… Quoique les tensions restaient assez présentes entre certains membres.

« Cette année, un événement spécial se déroule. Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève

provenant de l'Institue Paul-Hubert du Québec qui viens participer au nouveau programme d'échange inter-institut. Ainsi, accueillons, au remplacement de Miss Parkinson, Miss Kim Poirier-Champagne. »

Des applaudissements polis se firent entendre alors qu'elle s'avançait tranquillement vers l'estrade pour passer sous le Choixpeau. Elle le déposa sur sa tête et le Choixpeau se tordit un instant avant de s'écrier :

« SERPENTARD! »

« Mouais, disons simplement que son jugement à été influencé par un certain blondinet qu'on ne nommera pas… »

Kim descendit de l'estrade et alla rejoindre son Draykinou chéri qui l'accueillit dans une chaleureuse embrassade.

La suite de la répartition se poursuivit avec celle des premières années. Entre les gémissements de Ron qui se plaignait qu'il mourrait de faim et qu'il semblait qu'à chaque année, le nombre élève de première année semblait s'accroître.

« Bédard, Katrine! » Annonça clairement le Professeur McGonagall.

Une petite fille élancée, aux cheveux bruns foncés lui arrêtant au milieu du dos s'avança vers le tabouret d'un pas sûr. Le Choixpeau hésita durant un moment avant de lancer haut et fort :

« SERPENTARD! »

Des applaudissements venait de la table à l'extrême droite. Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent et firent une moue. La petite fille semblait si mignonne. Elles auraient bien voulu la voir à Gryffondor.

La cérémonie se poursuivit et Ron se plaignait de plus en plus.

« J'ai faim moi… Dire qu'ils en sont qu'à la lettre D… »

Une fille, assez grande pour son âge, quoi que légèrement boulotte s'avança vers l'estrade, lorsque McGonagall appela Dupuis, Mireille. Elle fut répartie à Serpentard elle aussi.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut finalement le tour d'Esther.

« Weasley, Esther! »

La rouquine s'avança vers le tabouret, s'y assied et jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione avant de retrouver sa vue obscurcie par le Choixpeau qui fut déposer sur sa tête.

« Oh! On vient du futur! Tiens, tiens, je crois que je vais t'envoyer rejoindre tes parents. Tu es seule dans cet univers, aussi bien te retrouver avec des gens que tu connais. Tu fais aussi preuve d'un courage hors pair. Bonne chance avec ta mission! »

« GRYFFONDOR! »

La petite descendit de l'estrade, confuse par ce que venait de lui dire le Choixpeau. Elle fit une mine réjouit à l'approche de la table des Gryffondors. Il ne fallait pas les inquiéter avec cette histoire.

Esther fut une des dernières à être répartit, au grand contentement de Ron qui poussa un cri de joie lorsque la nourriture apparut sur la table. La petite s'émerveillait du spectacle. La nourriture qui apparaissait, les chandelles qui flottaient, les fantômes qui effectuaient une valse vertigineuse au travers de celles-ci et oh, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, le plafond enchanté qui représentait le ciel extérieur. Celui-ci s'était éclaircit et on pouvait y admirer les étoiles et diverses constellations.

« C'est magnifique, non? » Questionna Harry à ses côtés.

« Oui, c'est carrément magique vu de cette façon. »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. On ne s'en lasse jamais de l'observer. Attends demain avec l'arrivée des hiboux, c'est surprenant la première fois. »

Esther se servit et mangea son repas, en observant les étoiles. Tout était si bien ici. Elle était heureuse. Soudain son monde sembla avoir changé et elle avait senti qu'elle avait sa place ici. Comme si sa deuxième famille venait de lui montrer qu'elle était importante.

Le repas se termina, mais Dumbledore les retint quelques instants supplémentaires pour leur annoncé la présence d'une soirée qui aura lieu au mois de novembre pour commémorer la première année après la défaite de Voldemort. Bien sûr, les tenues de soirées étaient de mise et tous avait la possibilité de participer au bal. Aucune restriction quant à l'âge.

Esther monta à son dortoir immédiatement après son arrivée dans la tour de Gryffondor. La journée s'était débutée tôt et il se faisait déjà tard… En plus qu'elle avait cours le lendemain matin. Elle enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit douillet. Elle était chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, Esther se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'habilla et descendit pour le déjeuner. Elle croisa Ginny en chemin qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Là, elles y retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione entrain de distribuer les horaires.

« Tiens, Esther. On dirait que c'est toi qui n'as pas de chance cette année, double cours de potions en première partie de journée. Bonne chance! » dit Ron en s'éloignant pour aller distribuer les horaires aux deuxièmes années qui venait d'arriver.

Elle prit place en face de Harry et Ginny qui avaient commencer à manger, en discutant tranquillement des cours.

« Le truc avec les sorts d'illusions, c'est d'avoir une imagination très fertile. Comme ça, tu peux évaluer ce qui déconcentrerait le plus ton adversaire, et ce, très rapidement. Oh! Bonjour, bien dormie. »

« Oui très bien. Merci »

« Ron nous a appris la nouvelle. On est désolé pour toi, débuter ses études avec Rogue… Y peut pas y avoir plus malchanceux. » Ajouta Ginny en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Il est vraiment si terrible? Et c'est qui au juste? »

« Tu vois, là-bas, le type noir, aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu? Eh bien, c'est lui! Il favorise toujours sa maison, les Serpentards. Quoi que tu fasses, ne fait rien pour lui déplaire et ne te le met pas à dos. » Répondit Harry.

« Bon, enfin, Ron va finir de distribuer les horaires, ce qui va me permettre de réviser certaines étapes de Métamorphose avant le cours de tantôt. » Dit Hermione en déposant son livre à côté de son assiette.

« Ça y est. La maladie des études à Hermione vient de recommencer! Délivrez nous du mal quelqu'un elle va nous rendre dingue… les cours ne sont même pas encore commencés! » Gémit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains feignant de devenir fou.

« Tu verrais que si tu t'appliquerais plus à la tâche Harry, tu pourrais avoir de meilleurs résultats. » Ajouta distraitement Hermione en cherchant sa page.

« Courres toujours! » Ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Le temps des classes arriva rapidement. Harry, Ron et Hermione se proposèrent d'aller mener le petit groupe de Gryffondor de première années à leur cours de Potions.

« Bonne chance! » Lui dirent-ils alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de classe.

Esther était la dernière à entrer dans la classe. Elle se retourna et resta tétanisée. Toute les places étaient prises. Non, il en restait une au fond de la classe près de deux fillettes de Serpentards. Elle s'approcha tranquillement et demanda d'un air gêné :

« Est-ce que je peux prendre la place? »

Les deux filles la jaugèrent un instant avant de lui sourire et de lui faire une place.

« Moi, c'est Katrine et elle, » ajouta la fille « C'est Mireille . »

« Moi c'est Es… »

Elle se retourna vivement lorsqu'une voie frissonnante s'éleva de derrière elle.

« Cessez immédiatement votre bavardage intempestif… Potter! Euh, non, Weasley… Enfin toi, peu importe qui que tu sois! On est dans une salle de classe et non pas dans une cours de récréation. Asseyez-vous en silence et ouvrez votre livre à la page 10. Ça s'adressait à tout le monde. » Ajouta-t-il en retournant au devant de la classe.

Un bruissement de pages accompagna son retour à l'estrade professorale. Il se pencha un moment sur une feuille comportant la liste de noms.

« Rajoutez une retenue et 10 points en moins pour Miss… Weasley. »

Une rumeur d'indignation s'éleva du côté des Gryffondors.

« Qui peut me dire ce que donneras le mélange si j'ajoute de la poudre d'Asphodèle, à une infusion d'Armoise? »

La main de Mireille bondit dans les airs.

« Miss Weasley? »

« Une potion nommée la Goutte du Mort vivant Monsieur. »

« Pouvez-vous aussi me dire où je peux trouver un bézoar? »

« Je crois que c'est dans l'estomac d'une chèvre Monsieur. »

Rogue était estomaqué. Cela faisait plus de 6 ans que personne n'avait pu répondre à ses interrogations de début d'année. Il espérait, au moins, pouvoir la bloquer avec la prochaine question.

« Et dites-moi quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-loup? »

« C'est la même chose aussi nommée sous le nom d'Aconit. Professeur. »

Grr, ils ont tous décidés de nous rendre fous ces sales petits morveux de nouveaux! À croire qu'elle a but le livre avant de s'en venir. Ou bien alors, c'est Granger qu'il lui a fait du bourrage de crane avant d'entrer en classe. Oui, c'est définitivement ça.

Mais, pour la première fois de sa carrière, il se vit obliger de lui accorder des points à la maison de Gryffondor. Brrr, il en ferait des cauchemars pendant des années.

« 15 pointspourgryffondor. » Marmona-t-il.

« Qu'avez-vous dit, Monsieur? » Questionna un jeune garçon.

« 15… Points pour Gryffondor. Arg, je ne m'en remettrai jamais d'avoir dit ça! » Dit-il après un moment de pur effort pour tenter de prononcer ses mots qu'il ne voulait jamais voir ses lèvres prononcer.

Le restant du cours se déroula sans anicroches. Au dîner, la nouvelle s'épandit dans la Grande Salle. Rogue avait vraiment donné des points aux Gryffondors. C'est quelque chose qui va devoir être écrit dans la réédition de l'Histoire de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ça devrait faire les manchettes du lendemain.

« Un Professeur de Poudlard, directeur des Serpentards, ayant traumatiser des générations d'étudiants, accorde, pour sa première fois en carrière, des points à la maison de Gryffondor, qu'il déteste plus que tout. »

Une note joyeuse s'épandit dans la Grande Salle, particulièrement à la table des Gryffondors. Une première année avait vaincu l'arrogance et la carapace du Professeur Rogue.

Review SvP


End file.
